


All Are Welcome In The House of The Lord

by LumaBoop



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, F/M, First Person, Hawke POV, Modern AU, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants Marian to cover up. Marian wants Sebastian to shove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Are Welcome In The House of The Lord

"My my, don’t we look stunning this morning?"  
  
"Of course, one’s suppose to look their best in the house of the  _Lord_ , correct?” I chirp, brushing my hair idly infront of my vanity. I knew he’d enjoy the strapless dress; drives him crazy every time.  
  
Sebastian comes behind me with a white veil and draps it over my shoulders, hiding last night’s activity. “That we do, but only the Lord need see evidence of our coupling.”  
  
I pout, looking at Sebastian with the vanity mirror. “It’s not as if we are not married, or what we did was unnatural. If anything, any and all looks I get while in service today will be in sinful jealousy that they can not sport similar markings.” I shake the veil off my shoulders and let it pool at the crooks of my elbows.  
  
Sebastian snickers at my lack of "decency"; he should know by now that I care not what the snobbish conggregation think. If anything, the only reason I’m even _attending_  service is to please my husband’s deep-rooted religious tendencies. And to tease him during the hymn.  
  
The shade of red his turns as I grope through his slacks is priceless. Oh, I’m sure the Lord will forgive me. Hail Mary, and all that, yes?  
  
I coo as he leans down and peppers kisses along my exposed, slightly bruised neck. “Looks of jealousy, yes… but, unfortunately, also looks of disdain. I will not appreciate others looking down upon you simply because they are ignorant and can not appreciate the love behind my… habit to mark.”  
  
I lower my eyelids at him in the mirror, sighing as he continues to lap and suckle upon my craning neck. “Nmmm, then let them be ignorant and let the Lord strike them with lightening… o-or somethin.” He’s not letting up, as for usual, and I laugh breathlessly at his slight abandon. "A-aah, Sebastian…  _I’m_  suppose to be the one to make us late for service, not you.” I run a hand through his slightly sprayed, brushed back hair, reveling in his embaressed flush. He can be such the adolescent, at times.  
  
"Y-yes you’re right…" Slowly, he places that white veil back upon my shoulders. "If not for the sake of modesty… then for my sake of self control."  
  
I tip my chin with a finger, indulging him by ‘thinking’… before taking the veil and tossing it aside once and for all. His eyes grow wide as saucers, my neck and shoulders for all to see, red patches and all.  
  
"Then this will be a challenge presented to you by the Lord. Keep your mouth to yourself, or he’ll send a plague upon our house for being such a  _naughty_ couple.”  
  
Between teasing my husband and, well, teasing my husband, there is no shortage of religious jokes or revealing dresses to wear to service.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and re-posted to Ao3


End file.
